


Mama Maria and her Lonely Little

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Maria decides to visit Tsubasa in London, only to discover that she's got a dirty secret...
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Kudos: 14





	Mama Maria and her Lonely Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaddedPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/gifts).



An ungodly amount of rain was splashing against the pavement as a pink-haired young woman dashed down the street, trying not to get too drenched. "This is what I get for sticking around London, just to get to see her again after so long..!" Were the words that left her mouth as she strategically dove into a dry spot, shaking all over to try and get all of the water out of her outfit and out of her hair...  
  
The young suit-clad woman, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, sighed to herself. "If only this city wasn't known for all its rain, maybe I wouldn't be in such a hurry." She muttered to herself as she pulled out a set of directions, cross comparing it to the nearby area to try and make sure that things were in order... "This should be where she's staying. What a simple hotel for a girl like her. Then again, considering how she normally acts, it's hardly that surprising. I bet if she was offered a much finer suite she'd just be overwhelmed with how pretty it was."  
  
She took a few steps inside and started ascending the stairs, chuckling to herself. "Or she'd just get completely panicked and she'd make a mess out of the entire place. How many times have I cleaned up her place for her at this point? It must number in the dozens, and that was with Ogawa's help those few times as well..." The pink-haired woman recounted several nostalgic moments, chuckling as she was reminded of her dearest friend's blushing expression upon being confronted with her slobbish habits.  
  
Once she arrived at her destination, an unassuming apartment that wasn't any different from the others along the hall, she gave the door a few knocks. "Tsubasa? Are you in here? I'm a little drenched, so I was wondering if you could allow me to get a fresh change of clothes, maybe we could enjoy a little bit of skinship too!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hmmm. Are you hiding something again, Tsubasa? You know I'll find it if you're trying to avoid me. It's best if you just open up and tell me that you've been a bad girl again."  
  
Yet again, no answer.  
  
Maria let out another sigh as she pulled out a hairpin from her pocket. Always useful for certain situations, and this was one of them. "Well, if you want to be quiet and try to avoid me, I'm just going to have to break in instead." She straightened out the pin and got to work. A click later, and she was in.  
  
She opened the door and was greeted with exactly the sight that she had come to expect. A dirty apartment with everything strewn about in such a haphazard manner that she would've expected a bomb to have gone off in there. "Oh, Tsubasa. You never did learn to clean up after yourself, even all this time later..." The pink-haired girl smiled slightly as she shut the door behind her.  
  
It was then that she heard the sound of water falling against the ground. Not because of anything in the room itself, but rather from the shower inside the bathroom. "So that's why she didn't answer... Perhaps I should surprise her then? She takes so long to shower too, so it's not like she'll notice."  
  
There was quite a lot of trash and related stuff laying around on the floor, which wasn't uncommon at all. She knew that the blue-haired girl that she adored so much couldn't hit a target to save her life. That's why she always went for those flashy attacks that hit everywhere instead of a single point.   
  
Little by little, she managed to get through everything, putting the trash in the proper receptacles and the loose clothes into their cupboards. When she put her back into it, it wasn't as big a workload as she thought it would be.  
  
That is until she caught a foul scent with her nose. She visibly recoiled, taking a few steps backward as she covered up her nose. "W-What the... What is that ungodly smell?" Maria muttered as she darted her eyes around, trying to discern between remaining trash, clothes, diapers, discarded ob...  
  
It then clicked, as her eyes fell back upon a small pile of balled up padding, the stuff that was meant for toddlers. But considering what Symphogear wielders usually had to go through, it made sense that she'd be saddled with a few issues. And this also wasn't out of the ordinary, as Tsubasa had previously asked for her fellow singer's help with changes from time to time. But to see her just throwing them into a corner was a little too slobby for her liking. Even if she had remembered to ball them up so they wouldn't make a further mess.  
  
"Oh, you're going to get it once you're out of the shower, my dearest Tsubasa..." The pink-haired woman chimed as she took a seat on the bed, after having cleaned up the rest and casually dumped most of the diapers outside through the window. Somebody else was going to have to deal with those...  
  
The water sounds from the bathroom soon stopped, and not long afterward, a certain blue-haired young woman could be heard sighing with satisfaction. She felt so refreshed after having all the warm water wash across her form, just completely get rid of all the imperfections so she'd look as smooth as a baby's bottom...   
  
A thought that brought a blush to her cheeks, as she slowly stepped out of the bedroom with a towel around her. 'No, you cannot think of those times as being a baby, Tsubasa. You are a sentinel, a soldier. You cannot have fun as a baby, much less with a friend like Mar...' Her train of thought suddenly went off the rails as her eyes fell upon her friendly intruder and the lack of a mess in her room.  
  
"Why, hello there Tsubasa. How was the shower? Do you feel nice and clean? Maybe you've scrubbed that butt of yours, and I certainly hope you have, otherwise you're just going to be messy the second you put on a new diaper." Maria went straight for her friend's gut as she started to giggle, her mere words causing the cute blue-haired young woman to squirm and blush from head to toe...  
  
Tsubasa mustered up the courage to speak moments later. "W-Why are you here, Maria? H-How, even? And w-what do you mean messy, I didn't make a mess, not at all!" She was so cute when she tried to defend herself from the truth, especially as her mouth turned all wavy as she tried so desperately to deflect it all. To no effect, of course, but it was admirable that she was trying in the first place.  
  
"Oh really? You didn't make a mess? Then what's this?" The pink-haired woman raised an eyebrow as she pulled out the freshest of the diapers from the pile that had been laying in the corner, presenting the wet and messy surface to the 'sentinel'. "I believe this is one of yours. In fact, I know it's one of yours, because of how often I've smelt your dirty little diaper-butt. And you thought you could hide it from me, you naughty little baby..."   
  
Despite her intentions to try and defend herself, she really couldn't. A few tears started running down the blue-haired girl's cheeks as she felt on the verge of just storming out of the room on pure instinct. She felt utterly humiliated, and the memories of all the bad things she had done started flowing back. As they did when Maria caught her in the act so long ago. The time she insulted her and accused her of so many infantile things, which were so true that she couldn't stop herself from having an accident.  
  
Thankfully, the pink-haired woman was in complete control this time. She put the diaper down on the floor before pulling the towel-clad girl into a nice big hug. "That got you all scared, didn't it, Tsubasa? You know I wouldn't ever hurt you again after that night, I thought I made that very clear..." She whispered so sensually into her friend's ear, as her grip tightened. She wanted to make sure that she felt properly loved, safe and secure in her arms. As she had been, for such a long time now.  
  
"M-Ma... Mama Maria..." Tsubasa slowly started sobbing as she pushed her head into her friend's comforting shoulder, losing grip on her towel as it fell to the ground, letting her stay naked for just a little longer. They just had to stay there and enjoy the close contact for juuuust a little longer. Not too long, they both had things they needed to do, and the blue-haired woman needed a fresh change of clothes, but for now, they could just stand there...  
  
"Oh, little Tsubasa. My sweet, stinky little Tsubasa. What would you do without me? You'd probably try and ask Hibiki for help, and she'd misunderstand. Chris isn't much help either, and you know how bad my little babies are at changing themselves already. You should be happy, you're lucky that I was in the neighborhood in the first place..." Maria continued to whisper supporting words into her little baby's ear, neglecting to mention that she came by just to see her...  
  
Tsubasa continued to squirm weakly, as a soft brassy sound started to echo from her bottom. "M-Mama..." She muttered a cry for help, and thankfully her caretaker could understand exactly what the problem was.  
  
The responsible woman lifted her little baby girl, before putting her down on the bed. She reached under it and pulled out a package of diapers that had already been opened, chuckling as she examined it thoroughly. "My my, you bought such cute diapers. Aren't these the ones from back when that accident happened? These have your former partner and you on them..."  
  
Another quiet fart resounded from the blue-haired woman's butt as she glared daggers in her caretaker's direction. "D-Don't rub it in, j-just..!" The needy baby cried out as she felt the pressure in her stomach growing by the second. But her fussy cries were quickly silenced as she felt a finger meet her lips, and a hush escaping her caretaker's lips.  
  
"Hush, Tsubasa. You'll get to be reunited with Kanade before you'll make a mess out of her cute image. But at least she'll keep you nice and dry, instead of making another mess on your floor." Maria teased her just a little more before she slid one of the fresh diapers right underneath her butt.  
  
Tsubasa squirmed and shivered, but eventually stopped as she knew it wouldn't earn her any points or favors. She would just make a mess earlier, and that wasn't a good thing. She stayed quiet and still as she felt the middle of the diaper weaving through her legs, brushing up against her thighs and causing a little girl juice to leak out of her lower lips.  
  
The blush on her face was so adorable that her pink-haired caretaker dragged out the process of snapping the tapes shut for just a little longer, prompting a louder blast of her 'brass instrument' to fire off. "Now now, hold it in just a little longer, baby girl. You don't want to have an oopsie on your bed, do you?"  
  
That shut the blue-haired baby up, as the last few tapes were attached, which properly secured the padding and prepared her for the impending mess. Her Mama gave her a little rub through her diaper, causing her poor pussy to leak both juices and pee, which quickly made the front of her brand new diaper to grow soggy in seconds from all of the piss that soaked in...  
  
And once those flood gates had been opened, there was no chance for her to hold back any of the poopies in her colon. Tsubasa closed her eyes and just pushed as hard as she could. Her diaper could take it. The image of her dear redheaded friend Kanade could take it..!  
  
One last tuba-like taunt from her butt flew out before the real shit snaked its way out. It slithered back and forth, really just getting comfortable and filling out as much space inside of the back of her padding. The image on the back faded and gave way to an onslaught of brown as the soiling snake continued to make itself comfortable inside of the soft fabric. The extra push just forced more of it out at once until it became a proper pile, which caused it to gradually sag instead of filling out all the space that was left between her butt and the padding. Which was good, considering the clean up she had to do just minutes ago.  
  
And here Tsubasa was. A sentinel. A soldier. A little shitter, who couldn't hold in anything. She was laying on her bed, wearing nothing more than a diaper with an old image of her and her friend on it... Like a big baby. Exactly what she was, when she thought about it...  
  
A little bit of drool ran out her mouth as she giggled. "M-Mama... You're... so mean..." The soiling baby muttered, only to giggle as she felt the older woman's finger flick her nose.  
  
"And who's the one that's making such a mess of herself, right after getting put into a fresh diaper? If anything, you're the mean one, since I'm the one that has to change you all the time." Maria replied, before leaning down to kiss her messy little baby on the cheek. "But, I love it. I love seeing you relaxed, being a big baby who doesn't need to worry about anything. Don't you love it too, my little 'Sentinel'?"  
  
Tsubasa blushed as she nodded. "I... I love when Mama spoils me. When she lets me have time to just be a baby, instead of a Sentinel... instead of a girl that has so many responsibilities." She admitted as she was pulled into a hug by her caretaker. The two of them let the warmth of the moment wash over them again. They could stay like this for hours if they really wanted to...  
  
And as a yawn slipped out of both of their mouths, they decided that it would probably be for the best. The pink-haired woman pulled off her outfit, letting it fall onto the ground before she climbed into bed with her messy little baby. She could give her a proper change later, for now, she wanted to rest and enjoy her baby's company.  
  
She gave her blue-haired baby's forehead a little kiss, before both of them slowly started to fall asleep. "Goodnight, Tsubasa. My sweetest, most precious little baby." Maria muttered before her eyes shut properly, and a little snore left her lips.  
  
"Good night, Mama Maria." Tsubasa answered in turn, as they both drifted off to sleep...


End file.
